With the continued efforts to improve integrated circuit devices, such as through decreased size, reduced power, an improved performance for example, changes are always being made, not only to the implementation of the circuits of an integrated circuit device, but also to the packaging of components of an integrated circuit (IC) device. For example, many 3D IC packages are currently available. Silicon Stacked Interconnect Technology (SSIT) is one variant of a 3D package, where a silicon interposer is placed between the package substrate and the IC dies. IC dies mounted on silicon interposer generally have two types of input/output (IO) contacts. A first type of IO contact is a generic IO that directly communicates signals by way of through-silicon vias (TSVs) to the package ball to provide signals external to the device. These IOs are generally required to meet industry component level electrostatic discharge (ESD) specifications.
A second type of IO contact is a type of IO which drives and receives signals only between IC dies via micro bumps and interposer metal traces. That is, these types of IOs are inter-die interfaces that are not connected to package pins, and thus may be considered internal nodes during industry standard ESD qualification testing. ESD protection of these “Die-to-Die” IOs (DTD IOs) is designed to protect them during package assembly, such as during device package assembly for devices having stacked IC die (e.g. 3D/2.5D devices). DTD IOs may be exposed to charged device model (CDM) risks during device package assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated circuit for and method of transmitting data in an integrated circuit device that overcomes the problems of conventional integrated circuit devices.